10 Songs Meme
by Keep Calm and Stay Heroic
Summary: I alternate Hetalia and Transformers.  YAY!


YESH! I DID THE MEME! OUT OF SHEER BOREDOM ON A SUNDAY! I couldn't decide if I wanted to do this for Hetalia or Transformers, so I alternate, and then I'll do one separately for each (not including these ones here)! I would love to own either of these…All will become one with Mother Russia.

* * *

><p>1. Hetalia<p>

America was on vacation with England somewhere in the Bahamas. Currently, they were sunbathing on the beach while a group of teens surfed the early evening waves. England was engrossed in a big book; probably Harry Potter. America was building a sand castle closer to the ocean. Suddenly, the Brit snapped the book closed.

"Iggy, whatcha doin'?" America yelled up to him.

"Leaving," was the reply, "nothing much to do here, and the sun is going down."

America jumped up and ran a little up to England, then kissed him. England was so shocked he didn't move until the other pulled his lips off and said, "Don't go."

"Don't Go" – Hothouse Flowers

2. Transformers

Jazz leaned further into the wall he was waiting on. _C'mo, Prowler…_, Jazz thought, _ya wouldn't dare ditch me…_ Then, the Datsun-former walked out of his office and smiled at him. He waved back and went over.

"So…Prowler?"

"Yes, Jazz? And, please refrain from calling me that."

"Sure, Prowlie. But…ya know our long relationship, yea?"

"…yes?"

"Maybe we should go a lil' further."

"…what?"

"Prowlie, I don't just wanna be friends," Jazz knew this sounded cheesy, but it was true. "I love ya."

"Bad Romance" – Lady Gaga

3) Hetalia

Austria sat at his grand piano, playing a random song during another sleepless night. After a while, he stopped abruptly, put his head in his hands, and started crying. Ever since him and Hungary had broken up, he had been this emotional train wreck.

"Oh, Hungary…" He whispered softly.

Hungary put the last of the dishes away, and looked out the window. _It's a full moon tonight…,_ she noted dully, _I wonder what Mr. Austria is doing…_ As soon as that thought crossed her mind, she started crying. She missed him. A lot.

"Oh, Austria…" She muttered.

"All Out of Love" – Air Supply

4) Transformers

Spike sat on one of the random volcano rocks outside his new friends, the Autobot's, headquarters. He had only met them a few days ago, but they had saved his life on numerous occasions already. Now, he was helping them get back to their home planet, Cybertron.

"Hey, human, you gonna sit there and stare into space or you gonna do something useful?" someone yelled. He turned around and saw a pair of tall, lean bots, one red, one yellow.

"No, 'course not, bro," the yellow one smirked. "he's too short. Even for a squishie."

The red one almost retorted, but then another bot ran up and yelled "SHUT UP, GUYS! He's really nice!"

The brothers just shared a glance, shrugged, and walked away. The third bot went up to Spike and said, "Hi, I'm Bumblebee."

"I'm Spike."

And, from that moment, both knew they'd be great friends.

"We're Going to be Friends" – Jack Johnson

5) Hetalia

France went to pour himself another glass of wine as his doorbell rang. Then, the door was kicked down as Prussia and Spain walked calmly in.

"Bonjour! What bringz you two here?" He said, waving his wine bottle, a rose in the same hand. Oh, how'd that get there? "Would you like some wine?"

"Si, that'd be great!"

"Ja…erm…you got any beer?"

France smiled and took out two more glasses. They chatted about work, the UN, America's stupidity, and, after a few hours, they left. France just sat back down on his sofa, sipping his seventh wine glass. Life was good.

"Hakuna Matata" – Baha Men

6) Transformers

Chromia, just on her sixth day on Earth, was enjoying their cultures. The twins had shown her their "country music" on a thing called "Youtube", and, she had to say, it was amazing. It was exactly her style, as she danced around in the rec room. The current song was by Sheryl Crow…and then Ironhide walked in.

"Wha the pits are ye doin'?" he cried.

"Dancin'! Wanna join?" she yelled back to him over the music.

"Now, why would I do that?"

She paused, then shot him a sweet smile. "I'm beautiful?"

He smiled, grabbed her hand, and they danced.

"Beautiful, Dirty Rich" – Lady Gaga

7) Hetalia

"ANIKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?" Korea screamed at Japan's door. "I know you're home! Your car is in the drive way ~da ze!"

He paused, then proceeded knocking, "C'mon, aniki!~ I said sorry! Please open up ~ daze!"

Still no answer.

"!"

The door creaked open a little, and Japan's head pocked out. "Nani, Korea-kun?"

Korea put on his best I'm-so-very-sorry face and said, sincerely, "I'm sorry I grabbed your breasts in front of all the other nations ~ da ze."

There was an awkward pause, then the door opened more, letting Korea in.

"Thank you! You've been ignoring me for a week ~ da ze!"

"One Week" – Barenaked Ladies (seriously, that's a band)

8) Transformers

Sideswipe gunned his engine as soon as his twin said "Go!"

They were racing along a deserted road that never seemed to end. The wind was amazing on his heated engine and there were no other vehicles! Heck, there were no other big cities for MILES! Free reign on the back roads of the US!

Sunstreaker cut him off and sped ahead. Wherever Sideswipe's faceplates were, they grimaced. He then transformed, jumped over the protesting Lamborghini, and turned back to gain the lead.

Now, that he had no worries, he let his mind wander. What road were they on again?

A sign sped past, and he could barely make out "Route 66".

Oh.

"Route 66" – John Mayer

9) Hetalia

Russia climbed into his bed and tried to sleep. But, soon, he found that he couldn't; not without his China there. Sadly, China was in England for a meeting with…England. Then he remembered something his "friend" had said earlier, before he had left.

_I'll be back soon, Russia. After I'm back, I promise to stay with you more ~ aru!_

Then, Russia snuggled a little cat doll, finding he could sleep much better now.

"Good night, moya lyubov'."

"Lullaby" – Jack Johnson/Matt Costa

10) Transformers

Thundercracker was hugging his lover passionately, but, for some reason, the other wasn't returning it.

"…Are you ok?"

The other didn't respond for a long time.

"I…don't wanna do this any more."

"Screamer won't find ou-"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT WALKING PILE OF SLAG! We-I-Just…." He sighed.

Thundercracker tried to catch his eye. "Hey…what's bugging you?"

He was then pushed away by his love as the other got to his feet.

The blue jet opened his mouth, but then, the other leaned in and kissed him. Then he muttered something, transformed, and flew away.

"'Let me go.'" Thundercracker repeated softly as he watched the retreating form of Skywarp fly farther and farther away.

"Shut Up and Let Me Go" – The Ting Tings

* * *

><p>LamboGirl: Please don't kill me. I just started something really important in karate...and we r vacationing a lot...<p>

America: Pfft.

Sideswipe: I know, right? She's a total procrastinater.

LamboGirl: *wrenches* Leave a review if you want, since this ain't a really fict, I really don't care!


End file.
